The solution growth method is a method of producing SiC single crystals. The solution growth method involves causing an SiC seed crystal that is an SiC single crystal to contact an Si—C solution. Si—C solution means a solution containing a melt of Si or an Si alloy in which carbon (C) is dissolved. Regions of the Si—C solution that are near the SiC seed crystal are supercooled to grow an SiC single crystal on a surface of the SiC seed crystal (i.e. crystal growth surface).
JP 2011-168447 A discloses a method of producing an SiC single crystal. This production method promotes growth of SiC polycrystalline material in locations other than those with the SiC seed crystal. More specifically, the temperature is decreased as it goes from the interior of the raw material melt toward the liquid surface of the melt, and the temperature is decreased as it goes from the interior of the raw material melt toward the bottom of the crucible. These temperature gradients prevent SiC polycrystalline material from adhering to the SiC seed crystal and its surroundings. This improves the quality of the SiC single crystal.